Little Miss AntiChrist
by azile9
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Diablo have been keeping something from Pepito and he is determined to find out. the battle between good and evil has never been so complicated.  this is my new account, I will delete my last one.
1. Angel on something

**CHAPTER 1**

Angel or sumthin

Pepito looked out his bedroom door as he heard the soft 'click, click, click' of his mother's designer heels on the hardwood floors, it was Tuesday. Every Tuesday his mother will take fresh flowers into the only locked room in the house, lock the door behind her and emerge about an hour later with the last week's flowers. The only person who ever entered the room was his mom. He himself didn't understand what lied behind that door. Pepito sometimes heard sobbing from the room, but never asked. Well he did once, when he was little…

_Flashback_

A young woman left the room at the end of the hall, carrying a vase of wilted pink daisies. A four-year-old Pepito, (who actually looked rather normal with his horns only slight bumps, not yet breaking the skin) tugged lightly on the woman's dress. "Madre?" asked the boy. His mother crouched down to eye level, "yes Pepi?" asked the woman in a fake-cheery voice. "Where do all the flowers go?" he asked, she chuckled "they don't go anywhere, they just… wilt, nothing lasts forever" answered Mrs. Diablo as she stood up and began walking towards the kitchen, Pepito in tow. "Madre?" Said the boy a second time, the woman glanced over her shoulder "hmm?" Pepito shifted nervously "what's in that room, uh, you know, at the end of the hall? That you put flowers in all the time?" rambled Pepito. His mother just pulled him into a tight hug and quickly walked away, muttering something about laundry. Pepito went back to his room, just in time to see his mother lock herself back behind the door, she hadn't emerged again that evening but in the morning she was smiling and making breakfast as usual, so he decided to drop it.

_Return to present_

Pepito's father was in the basement 'working' and his mother was making one of her extensive dinners, he had an hour or so… he went to his desk and retrieved an old 'Toys R Us' gift card with only about ten cents on it, checked that his parents weren't around, and slid the card in between the door and frame till it creaked open. '_Fricking crap this is creepy, I'm fourteen I should be able to handle this… not to mention the whole anti-Christ thing' _he took a breath and closed his eyes, turned on the light, '_okay, this room has been hidden from me for as long as I can remember, now I'm probably going to be eaten alive by some angel or something' _he opened his eyes and, was fairly disappointed. It seemed to be an ordinary… little girl's room? There was a bed with a flower quilt and a white vanity covered in drawings. On the walls there were numerous paintings, mostly of roses, others more abstract. "Holly Shit"

Pepito put the photo album back on the table before going back to his room. He was sure he heard that name before at school, but could have been mistaken for another spooky mutter of 'dooooom' he turned on his computer to do what any intelligent person would do… google it.


	2. 3D

**CHAPTER 2**

DDD

On the bed side table was a vase of bright yellow daffodils beside a photo album. Pepito picked up the book and flipped to a random page. He was met with a smiling young girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes. He turned the page to find another picture of the girl, but she was on a swing in a pale pink dress and sun hat, and behind her was, _his_ mother. Pepito stared at the picture for a few seconds before flipping a few pages. In this one she had darker hair, almost brown, and she was holding a baby. _Wait, that's MY baby blanket… I had a sister? _He tried to remember her name but his memories were more like forgotten dreams, lost within his own mind. Infuriated, he threw the book against the wall.  
>"Honey, are you alright?" called his mother from the kitchen on the first floor. "Yeah! Just dropped something!" answered Pepito while hurrying to retrieve the book. As he picked up said object and examined the page absent-mindedly. It was a drawing of his mother. It was very well done, inked, colored and signed. Pepito did a double take of the signature in the bottom right hand corner of the page. Dannika Dementia Diablo.<br>Pepito put the photo album back on the table before going back to his room. He was sure he heard that name before at school, but could have been mistaken for another spooky mutter of 'dooooom' he turned on his computer to do what any intelligent person would do… google it.


	3. the legend

The legend

Multiple web sites came up. He clicked on the Wikipedia link to find a picture of the same little girl from the album, lying on the ground with blood seeping from her hands and feet, clearly stigmata. Underneath the morbid picture was the story.  
>Dannika Dementia Diablo-(611/1984-6/11/1999) said to be the daughter of Satan. When her baby brother was captured by a group of radical Christians, she came forth claiming that she was first born and the baby boy was innocent. She was killed on a cross, replicating that of Jesus. Later her body went missing from the mourge. In the court trial the church was deemed innocent and let free.  
>Resources-<br>triple D (book)  
>Little Miss Devil (book)<br>Satan's Little Girl (article)  
>Pepito stared at the computer screen, in shock. The next day he looked up the books in his school library. Finding the same story repeated in each one. Finding a few claims of demons and ghosts. However, the most popular claim was that slightly before her death, a set of angel wings and a halo emerged around her and before she could be saved, it was too late.<p> 


	4. Mi Hermana

**CHAPTER 4**

**Mi Hermana**

Every day grew heavier on Pepito's soul as he mourned the death of the girl who died to save him. a week has passed since he discovered his long-gone sister and while the grief subsided, his anger did not. how dare they? Shouldn't the willingness to sacrifice herself be all the proof they needed of her innocence? he walked and walked, not caring in the slightest of where he was going, a trail of quickly drying tears following him. then he stopped and looked up. he was standing in front of a church. no, _THE_ church. the meeting place where those murderers smiled and laughed every Sunday. Pepito glared at the building through the flood of tears. he did the first thing that came to mind, picking up a rock from their stone garden and chucking it at the wall. he continued doing this for about half an collapsing on the sidewalk. he's never felt so helpless. he struggled to speak through choked sobs. "* ASESINOS! SATANISTAS! CULTO!" "* mi hermana, mi hermana" Pepito's exaustion took over and he passed out on the cement. the last things he remembered were a gentle voice and caring arms around him.

* translations  
>asestinos= murderers<br>satanistas= satanists  
>culto= cult<br>mi hermana= my sister


	5. Gauzed Hands

**CHAPTER5**

red eyes fluttered open. Pepito was lying on a sofa in a small living room. the walls were covered in paintings, mostly roses but others more abstract. a young woman walks into the room carying a bowl of soup. "I see you're awake Pepi" she placed the bowl on a coffee table next to the sofa and sat in a recliner across the room. Pepito glared at the girl. "how do you know who I am" he didn't trust her one bit. "womanly instinct, mi harmano" the boy sat gaping at the woman, for the first time noticing white gauze wrapped around her palms. 'this is her?' he decided to play it cool. "I thought you were dead." "you can't be taken if you don't believe." she reached one of her covered hands into her shirt and pulled out the charm on the necklace she was wearing. a silver pentagram hung from the chain. he looked at her questioningly. "I'm pagan, the second I decided this, I changed. my horns receded and I knew from that moment I was no longer a demon, but a goddess" Dannika got up and walked over to him and wrapped his tiny hands in her scarred ones. "now you need to change too, they're watching you" "I can't just change what I believe! I was raised as I am" the girl looked at him, sad and dissapointed, before turning to walk out of the room. "you should go home, our parents are probably woried about you" "you should come too!" she turned back to him and looked directly into his eyes as she replied, "I can't" Pepito looked down at his feet as she left. he picked up his backpack from where it was on the floor. he turned and whispered to the empty room "* te amo hermana" then he walked out the door.

* translation  
>te amo hermana= I love you sister<p> 


End file.
